Wiatr
by nayakri
Summary: Wiatr jest nieubłagany o tej porze roku, ale tym razem zapowiadał coś więcej niż tylko mróz. Dla Hinaty i Kakashiego z pewnością było to zdarzenie, które zmieniło całe ich życie.


Hinata straciła swoje stare życie tamtego dnia. Był już wieczór, wyjątkowo chłodny, oszukańczo piękny. Wiał mocny, surowy wiatr, strącając żółte liście z nagich gałęzi, sprawiając, że nawet najbardziej nieposłuszne dzieci biegły do domów po czapki i kurtki. Woda wydawała się zamarzać w oczach, niby od samego patrzenia na nią. Pogoda zwiastowała najgorsze katastrofy i tragedie, przepowiadała zło, lecz nie słuchała jej głosu, ślepo zapatrzona w swoją żałosną nadzieję. Pobiegła wtedy do Naruto w podskokach, planując poważną rozmowę. Zamierzała ją wreszcie odbyć.

Jeszcze zanim weszła na podarty, pomarańczowy dywanik pod drzwiami, usłyszała ich. Okrutna gama szaleńczych jęków i stęknięć, cichych szeptów i głośnych trzasków męczonych mebli. Nie chciała w to wierzyć, mówiła sobie, że to złudzenie. Wtedy usłyszała, jak wypowiada jej imię głośno, z czułością i namiętnością. Sakura. Emocje eksplodowały w niej, przytłaczały ją, rozrywały jej duszę na części. Próbowała się powstrzymać, powiedzieć sobie, że to nic strasznego, ale nie dała rady. Łzy popłynęły gęstym strumieniem z jej oczu, gdy jak opętana wybiegła na zewnątrz, rozpychając po drodze niewinnych ludzi. Dobiegła aż nad lodowatą rzeczkę.

Wiatr agresywnie atakował jej twarz, śmiejąc się z jej nieszczęścia. Łzy marzły, same w sobie pochlipując żałośnie. Właśnie wtedy pojawił się on. Objął ją ramieniem, jednocześnie okrywając swoim płaszczem. Nie protestowała, nawet się nie zarumieniła. Nie miała na to siły. Pozwalała, aby jego ciepłe, kojące ból słowa wlewały się do jej duszy. Miękki, lecz stanowczy ton zdawał się uspokajać ją. Nie wiedziała, skąd on wiedział. Nie obchodziło jej to, bowiem oczyma duszy widziała już, jak Naruto odchodzi od niej, znikając wśród kpiących mgieł zdrady, niepamięci i cierpienia.

Zabrał ją do siebie, okrył kocem, zaserwował kakao i ciasteczka. Zdjął maskę, uśmiechał się, lecz ona biernie obserwowała jego niezrozumiałe wysiłki, grzejąc zmarznięte dłonie gorącym kubkiem. Gdy ostatecznie zapadł głęboki zmrok, odprowadził ją do domu, pilnując, aby piekielny wiatr nie wyrządził jej żadnej krzywdy. Dopiero gdy stanęli po drzwiami, spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a ona odważyła się cicho podziękować, po raz pierwszy się odzywając do niego tego feralnego dnia. Jak zawsze rozluźnił atmosferę kilkoma niebywale prostymi zdaniami, które sprawiły, że czuła się zakłopotana. Chce już wejść do środka, uciec przed jego dziwnym spojrzeniem, ale on łapie ją za rękę, zsuwa lekko swoją maskę i muska wargami jej policzek. Potem odwraca się i odchodzi, zostawiając ją w bogatych promieniach księżyca.

Następne dni mijają szybko, choć są nużące, jak codzienna słaba mż może zapomnieć o nim, o Naruto dawno zapomniała. Blondyn nie był już jej, należał teraz do Sakury. Nawet tego nie ukrywali, publicznie pokazując wszystkim swoje upokarzające uczucia. To wciąż ją bolało, rozrywało od zewnątrz, choć już nie tak bardzo. Godzinami wpatrywała się w szarą ścianę smutnego nieba, myśląc o nim, śniąc o jego oczach, wyobrażając sobie jego dotyk. W końcu nie dała rady tym uczuciom, które zalewały jej umysł, stanowczą metodą, to wszystko zagnieździło się w niej. Niczym ostra drzazga najgorszego gatunku drewna, tkwiła w niej, ciągle o sobie przypominając. Niczym krwista róża z niebiańskiego ogrodu, było to piękne i jednocześnie sprawiało ból. Niczym duże ciasteczko z czekoladą i lukrem, dawało słodycz, od której potem cierpiał brzuch.

Spotkała go na spacerze w parku. Siedział na zwalonym pniu, porośniętym gęstą, zieloną koronką mchów. Temperatura spadała nieubłaganie, już dawno zostawiając za sobą 0, a on miał na sobie tylko strój shinobi, chroniący go przed ciosami, ale pozwalający, aby okrutny wiatr atakował go, przebijał na wylot swoimi nożami. Podeszła do niego, podzieliła się płaszczem i szalikiem. Serce biło jej jak oszalałem, wybijając mordercze rytmy, pytając się, co ona wyprawia, jednak rozmowa była była spokojna, wręcz wesoła. Znów się uśmiechał, trzymał ją za rękę. Jego słowa były jak czekolada, chciał więcej.

Znów była u niego, piła kakao i jadła ciasteczka. Podobało się jej jego mieszkanie, czuła się w nim tak dobrze, że nie chciała wychodzić. W końcu jednak musiała, zrobiła to z największym żalem, wpatrując się w niego, szukając w głębi jego oczu tego samego uczucia. Mimo to odeszła bez odpowiedzi, której tak naprawdę nie chciała znać. Potem spotykali się częściej. Chodzili na spacery w chłodne, złośliwe dni, a przed gniewem mroźnej, wieczornej pogody kryli się u niego. Częstował ją gorącymi napojami, łakociami i czułymi słowami. Pewnego wieczoru poczęstował ją czymś zupełnie innym i niespodziewanym. Miłością.

Pragnęła tego tak bardzo, tak boleśnie, że nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Pozwalała, aby pokazał jej wszystkie swoje sztuczki. Nie obchodziło jej, gdzie się tego nauczył i od kogo, to nie była jej sprawa. Był czuły, delikatny, ufała mu. Oddawała mu każdy zakamarek swojego ciała, jaki tylko zapragnął. To był nałóg. Jej spragnione ciało, pożądliwa dusza, chciała więcej. Więc błagała go, szantażowała, groziła, przychodziła niezapowiedziana do niego w nocy. On przyjmował to wszystko z radością i uśmiechem. W jego towarzystwie robiła rzeczy, które kiedyś chciała robić tylko i wyłącznie z Naruto albo w ogóle. Była jednak pewna, że warto złamać to przyrzeczenie. Dla niego.

Jego palce cierpliwie badały jej ciało, bezlitośnie odszukując wrażliwe miejsca, wyciągając z jej ust słodkie jęki. Mruczał cicho, szepcząc romantyczne słowa, które dodawały jej odwagi. Gdy jego usta błogosławiły jej, z zapałem oddawała pocałunki, łamiąc wszystkie reguły dam. Jego język odnajdywał najskrytsze miejsca, odkrywając je ciągle na nowo. Pieściła jego plecy palcami, kiedy z cichym westchnięciem się w niej zanurzał, pieściła go krzykami, gdy penetrował jej wnętrze z pasją i namiętnością. Ich ciała splatały się w jedno w tym egzotycznym, ognistym tańcu o miłości. W ostatnich taktach tego dzieła panował nad nimi jeden, zgodny rytm, który wybuchał niespodziewanie. Wyczerpane, wypełnione wspaniałym uczuciem serca długo komentowały to zdarzenie, bijąc głośno w akompaniamencie srebrnych promieni księżyca.

Stał się jej obsesją. Przychodziła do niego dobrowolnie, pochłaniając chciwie jego uśmiechy, pełne pożądania spojrzenia oraz czułe gesty. Zimne, nudne noce stawały się za jego pomocą kawałkami miłosnego lata. Dawała mu tyle przyjemności, ile tylko była w stanie, a on odwdzięczał się jeszcze większym uczuciem. Przeżywali każdą daną im sekundę, jakby w obawie, że zostaną im okrutnie wydarte. W blasku słońca badali tajemnicze miejsca parków, w których mogli się skryć, spokojnie porozmawiać, bez niebezpieczeństwa, że znajdzie się znajomy z natłokiem kłopotliwych pytań.

Bywały jednak noce, podczas których zostawała we własnym łóżku. wiatr zawodził wtedy żałośnie, a śnieżne łzy spływały po szybach. Smutek wypełniał jej serce, martwiąc ją. Bała się, że rozpaczając obrazi go, a tego nie chciała, więc znosiła swoją żałobę po cichu, aby nie obudzić Hanabi. Tęskniła za Naruto. Za jego uśmiechem, żartem, wesołym błyskiem w oku. Sprawy rodzinne, misje, obowiązki i radosne noce sprawiły, że nie widziała go od tak dawna. Rozpaczała samotnie, aż on odkrył jej sekret. Gdy nie pojawiała się u niego, on przychodził do niej. Tulił ją w ramionach, pocieszał, a potem kładł śpiącą do łóżka.

Dni płynęły jak w rwącym strumieniu, odchodząc i nie wracając. Jej wizyty u niego stały się koniecznością, a jego pocieszanie weszło im w nawyk. Na jej imieniny znów dostała od Naruto nauszniki, zaś on kupił jej drewnianą, zdobioną bransoletkę, która bardzo się jej podobała. Oglądała ją za każdym razem na wystawie, zastanawiając się, kto ją w końcu zdobędzie. Nie mówiła mu o tym, ale on musiał wiedzieć. To nie był zwykły przypadek. A potem nadeszły przygotowania do Bożego Narodzenia, które miało się odbyć w rezydencji klanu Aburame. Nie chciała iść, ale on też szedł, więc postanowiła zrobić to dla niego. Wybrała najlepszą suknię i przyszła. Był też Naruto i Sakura, ale starała się ich unikać. Nie chciała się rozpłakać. W końcu znalazła jego.

Jego intencje stały się oczywiste jeszcze zanim podszedł. Nie oponowała, też chciała już zakończyć tą maskaradę. Pozwoliła, aby przyciągnął ją do siebie, posłała mu ciepły uśmiech. Zsunął swoją maskę tak, aby nikt niepowołany nie zobaczył jego twarzy, i przycisnął wargi do jej ust, sprawiając, że musiała go objąć. Zacisnęła powieki, czując, że mimowolnie się rumieni. Wszyscy znajomi. Cały klan Aburame. Ale to bez znaczenia. Oni są dla siebie. To ich życie. Nikt tego nie zmieni. I nic. Gdy od siebie oderwali się, dostrzegła spojrzenie blondyna. Był zaskoczony. Kiedyś chciała być aniołem Naruto. To przeszłość.

Teraz jest aniołem Kakashiego.

**Proszę o komentarze :)**


End file.
